Nyan Cat FLY! (game)
Nyan Cat FLY! is a game created by KRANGgames. Objectives You try to fly through space and collect Yummies, while avoiding veggies. There are also stars and wikis you can collect. If you hit a veggie, you can't collect Yummies, wikis or stars for a few seconds. If you collect veggies 3 times, you lose your ability to fly, and you get redirected to the game over page with a real life nyan cat picture. You can also submit your score, play again or go back to the main menu. At the main menu you can type in using your keyboard (and not in gameplay or the game over screen, custom nyan cat or credits) some secrets. You can also customize your nyan cat and give it a different look! Controls Your controls are mostly using the arrow keys: *Up-Go Up *Down-Go Down *Left/P-Pause screen *Right/P-Out of pause screen *Q-(while in pause screen)-Quit game My Nyan The My Nyan menu is basically stats. You can customize your cat in the My Nyan menu as well. The options you can choose from are: *Fur color: Grey, Dark Gray, Light Grey, Orange, Dark Orange, Brown, Maroon and a random color. *Icing: Pink, Brown, Dark Pink, Purple, Beige, Yellow, Green and a random color. *Sprinkles (labeled Candy): Pink, Brown, Red, Blue, White, Black-Orange-Red-Brown ,Rainbow and a random color. *Pastry: Vanilla and Chocolate. What the stats are: Top score, Total nyans, Galaxy visits, Avg.Nyans, Time played, Omnomnometers, Yummies eaten, Veggies eaten, Stars eaten, Wikis eaten, Fave Yummy, "Fave" Veggie, and Secrets found. Secrets There are a total of 26 known secrets.They are listed here.(Copied from Nyan-cat-fc.deviantart.com,the first comment.Not discovered by me.) FunkyFace: Modifies the bottom-screen text notifications in game OmNomNomable: Changes "Nyans" to "Noms" in gameplay VertigoKitty: Flips the galaxy upside-down ColdWintersDay: Makes Nyan Cat move slowly from lane to lane DownInFront: Moves Nyan Cat far up the screen SnookiesCookies: Changes the word "cookies" to "Snookies" in the text notifications ReverseEngineering: Reverses the galaxy horizontally, and inverts the rainbow trail TastingTheRainbow: Reverses Nyan Cat NyanCatMarch: Replaces bottom-screen text notifications with a parade of Nyan Cats UseYourWhiskers: Disables the HUD Leprechaunitis: Disables Nyan Cat's rainbow CatBreadForTheWin: Replaces all yummies with Cat Bread! InvisibilityCloak: Makes Nyan Cat completely invisible OUTFITS: BlackAlbum: Makes Nyan Cat completely black WhiteAlbum: Makes Nyan Cat completely white DreamsComeTrue: Makes Nyan Cat flash rainbow colors SummerNyan: Turns Nyan Cat into a watermelon ChocoKittyTart: Makes a Chocolate Pop-Tart Themed Nyan Cat YouLookLikeAPopTart: Makes Nyan Cat white, pink and purple NyanOLantern: Makes Nyan Cat Hallowe'en-Themed NyanFisher: Makes Nyan Cat stealth themed (a la Sam Fisher) GGGGhostNyan: Makes Nyan Cat transparent NyanTheDarkLord: Makes Nyan Cat black and glow red. Red glow is retained after reloading the game, black is not. NyanStamp: Embosses Nyan Cat ForgotMyGlasses: Makes Nyan Cat blurry and nearly invisible DivideByZero: Makes Nyan Cat invert the color of whatever is behind it FunkyFace Text These are the texts of the items when FunkyFace is activated. Cookie: Diskette Cake: Lie Catbread: Nekopan Cupcake: Muffin Strawberry: Stwawbarry Ice Cream: Iced Product Gumdrop: Fundrop Lollipop: Sugarswirl Asparagus: Sugaraspa Broccoli: Snotccoli Cabbage: Blabbage Celery: Gross Onion Brussel Sprout: Brussel Splat Gold/silver Star: Gold/silver Medal Veggies: Yuckies/greens Sweets: Omnoms/snacks Scoreboard This displays the high score for the Day, Week, Month,and All Time, depending on what you choose. The current all-time champion is labeled as The One True Nyan, 2nd is Karmazin_Euger and the 3rd is Velin Apostolov! Nyan Stuff When you click on Nyan Stuff, it takes you to a store, but it currently does not have anything in stock. Category:Games Category:Other Stuff